


Fifty Shades of Aziraphales Discomfort

by YuMe89



Series: Consecrated Ground [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit because Crowley reads, I never read her books, Other, Stole a snippet of E.L.James, otherwise fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Hey there, It's Explicit, because of a part I had to steal from the 50 shades books.I don't have any of them, so I had to google and that part was rather fitting for the story.It's really small and you can skim it, if you're uncomfortable.





	Fifty Shades of Aziraphales Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, It's Explicit, because of a part I had to steal from the 50 shades books.  
> I don't have any of them, so I had to google and that part was rather fitting for the story.  
> It's really small and you can skim it, if you're uncomfortable.

Being back from Rome, meant to take care of his books. Some of them needed to disappear, before they could be discovered by Crowley.

Although, he was still curious about one book, he rather quickley discarded in his studies. Romance was one thing, BDSM a complete different. 

He had informed himself about this book, after browsing the book slightly and catching a part in which it got a bit, well, heated. He had never in his life put a book down so sternly, embarressed all the while.

This Grey fellow seemed to be very demanding and liked to control people. Aziraphale was not a fan of that. Sure, a few taps in the right direction for a human could make them happier, but he would never take free will from them while doing so. They could always decide if they wanted to follow this pull they were getting or not.

No, he wouldn't read such smut. It was okay to kiss and snuggle, for him and Crowley, but going further and much more beyond that? He couldn't picture that. 

Shaking his head, he shuffled the books around, deciding on what to do with them. Surely he could sell the educational ones, they did help him and could do the same for others. But such a explicit book about sexual fantasies? Oh boy, he didn't want even let a customer see it in his bookshop.

He could always just burn it, but that didn't seem right either. 

The bell jingled and he heard the all too familiar gait coming towards him. He didn't have enough time to hide the book properly, it was just too thick. Hoping against all hope, he just let it lie on his desk, covered by another book. 

"There you are.", Crowley smiled down at him, an inquiring eyebrow up in an instant, as he saw Aziraphales face. "Did something happen?"

The Angel stood, shaking his head. "No, everything is just tickedy-boo. Tea, my dear?", he asked. Crowleys brow didn't waver, as he followed Aziraphales motions. "Bourben.", he answered.

He looked at his Angels desk and smirked. Ah, he did sense something evil after all. Picking up the badly written fanfiction, covered as a book, he browsed through it, stopping at a specific page.

" _We're fucking. Fucking hard. Against the bathroom door. She's mine: I bury myself in her, again and again-_ ", he read out loud, causing loud clattering of porcelain and glass at once, that stopped him.

"Oh dear!", he heard his Angel exclaim paniced. 

"Everything still _tickedy-boo_?", Crowley mocked him, as he sauntered over to his lover, who stood there, staring down at the mess he had made on the floor.

The Angels head shot up, deer in headlights look sporting, as he faced Crowley. A silent plea in his eyes, causing Crowley to miracle the broken mug and glass away, just to let them reappear perfectly fine on the counter. 

"Thanks, dear.", he mumbled, all but grabbing his mug to refill it with tea and busy himself with the task. "There you go.", he said, handing Crowley the glass filled with Bourbon.

"You didn't answer my question.", the demon stated, sipping his drink, a close eye on his partner.

Aziraphale seemed to try his hardest to stay calm, but his nervous gulping and slightly more blinking as usual, gave him away. He was uncomfortable. And maybe a bit aroused, mused Crowley. 

"I'm fine.", was the curd answer, as he went to sit down on his sofa. 

"Sure you are.", Crowley said, draining the rest of his drink and filling it up again with a slight gesture. He went and sat down next to Aziraphale. One arm on the backrest, just a breath away from his Angels shoulders, otherwise touching him from hip to knee.

The demon watched Aziraphales profile intendly. Seeing the quiver of his lips, the way his eyes darted through the room, trying to fixate on something. "Did it turn you on?", he dared to ask.

Aziraphale turned his head towards him within a second, completely exasperated by the question. "No! It's-It's obscene and dirty...", he looked away again.

"Yeah, that's what sex is about, sorry to break it to you.", Crowley said, sighing. 

The Angel looked down at his hands, clutching his white mug. His expression was sorrowful. "I can't give you that.", he whispered, afraid to say it any louder. If his lover needed sex, he had to get it somewhere else.

The demon closed the small space between his arm and Aziraphales shoulders, tugging him closer until his head inclined towards Crowley, who softly kissed his temple. "I know.", he said finally, his breath hot against Aziraphales skin. "I don't expect anything from you, I don't need it, I told you already in Rome."

Aziraphale had been tense up to this moment, sighing in relief, he put his head down on Crowleys shoulder, reminiscing in his presence. 

Thin fingers carded through soft white blond hair. "But I do like to rile you up a bit.", the demon said smiking. His Angel smacked him lightly on his tigh, leaving his hand where it landed, drawing patterns with his fingers. 

Crowley didn't get what his Angel drew exactly, until he concentrated on Aziraphales touch. _I love you_ , over and over. Smiling, he buried his nose in his Angels hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
